Romano's Love Diary
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: What if Romano has a love diary containing about his and Spain's lovey-dovey moments? Explore Romano's love diary by reading this story! Entries might be added depending on the reader's requests.
1. Entry 1 - Entry 5

**A/N: **Inspired by my short story collection filled with romance and a little bit of comedy. Hope you all like it!  
This was first written in my PDA, that's why I didn't got the change to Google Translate some words. And also, sorry for my errors! Lo siento, reader.

* * *

**Romano's Love Diary (Entry #1 - Entry #5)**

* * *

Entry #01

Dear Love Diary,  
I don't even know why did Veneziano give me this stupid diary. But, he said that this diary is used for writing down precious memories about the diary's owner and his or her love. Well, since he knew that I have a love one, he gave me this stupid diary! Gah! Why the hell am I writing this thing here, damn it!? I am so annoyed!

Entry #02

Dear Stupid Love Diary,  
Today, something weird happened. With my so-called 'love one'. Oh, you're wondering who the hell is this 'love one'? The hell I will tell you! Because, he's NOT MY LOVE ONE! And, hell yeah! He's a GUY! Well, anyway..., that stupid Spanish guy, who goes by the name Spain, well, it turned out that he'll be my classmate in my second year in high school. And, he was assigned to sit beside...You know, I actually hate that.  
That lunch, I was eating alone at the rooftop. Then, all of a sudden, he was there and sat beside me.  
"Hola!"  
I felt that my face became so warm during that time. But, what I can't forget is, his smile and the words he said to me when he (somewhat) noticed my face.  
"You look like a delicious tomate."

Entry #3

Dear I-Hate-You Love Diary,  
I REALLY HATE MYSELF! I don't freaking understand! Why the freaking hell did I become an idiota of myself!? If you wanna know why, I'll write it, damn it!  
It was this morning, when I've finally arrived in my room where Veneziano, that potato bastardo, that so-called awesome bastardo and that flirty perveted bastardo.  
As I putted my bag on the table, I felt someone patted my shoulder.  
"Hola, Romano!"  
I looked at the right side and saw that Spanish guy right there, smiling at me. I blushed a little bit because of surprise. But, I couldn't helped but greet him back.  
"Yo..."  
I am such a fool of myself, am I?

Entry #04

Dear Annoying Love Diary,  
This is so ANNOYING! Why did this have to happen, anyway!?  
As usual, I was at the rooftop, eating my lunch. I can feel the cool breeze blowing my hair and my curl. I simply sighed in relief that he is not here. Well, not until someone dared to touch my curl with his fingers. I looked behind and saw that tomato bastardo. He then, started stoking my curl with his fingers.  
"Wh-What the hell are you doing...!? S-Stop...it...! Nn...~"  
I hummed and quietly yelped in pain. Yet, I don't know why can't that idiota stop stroking my curl. I HATE IT!  
Then, before I knew it, I was leaning against that guy's body. I became surpirsed and moved away from him. But, I felt my curl being pulled. In other words, he's still holding my curl.  
"CHIGI!"  
I gave him a headbutt at his stomach. I looked at him angrily. But, I felt that my face is so warm. Then, that bastardo simply chuckled and smiled.  
"Lo siento, Romano. I didn't know that your curl is your erogenous zone."  
"H-HOW THE FREAKING HELL WERE YOU ABLE TO KNOW THAT!?"  
"Eh!? I-Isn't obvious? While I was stoking your curl, y-you're...well...um...How should I put this? Um...you know..."  
"I get, I get it, damn it! Just, don't you DARE touch or stroke OR pull my curl again, OK?"  
"Si! I promise!"  
That freaking idiot! Man, he's so damn annoying...

Entry #05

Dear Damn-You Love Diary,  
Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Gah! Why the freaking hell is this happening to me!? Wah! I don't understand!  
Luckily, there are no classes today. Why? It's Saturday, damn it! Anyway, I was at the living room, watching the TV, when all of a sudden, someone rang the doorbell. I was so annoyed as to who the hell came here in this ungodly hour. I got up and opened the door. And much to my surprise, there was that bastardo, standing in front of me.  
"Hola! I came here to visit you."  
"...Go to hell."  
I was about to close the door but that idiota just kept on begging me to let him in. I had no choice but to do so.  
The two of us had a friendly chat about school. Well, not until he asked me a stupid question.  
"Romano, do you have someone you like?"  
I was surprised about what he said, that I blushed.  
"W-W-What's with that stupid question, a-a-all of a sudden!?"  
"What's wrong, Romano? You're stammering."  
"I-I-I'm not, damn it!"  
"See? You did it again."  
"Sh-Shut up, damn it! I-I-It's just that, I don't want to t-talk about it..."  
"Eh...? Then, does that mean, you already have one?"  
"T-T-That's not what I mean, damn it!"  
He chuckled before he continued. Damn, I'm so annoyed.  
"You know, Romano, I actually have someone that I like."  
"Like the freaking hell I care."  
"Come on, Romano! I just want you to guess who that person is."  
"...F-Fine, I'll guess, damn it!"  
"Well, I found that person very funny. He always swears but, he's actually kind, caring towards his little brother and overprotective. And, I think his Italian curl and he looks like a tomate whenever he blushes."  
I was surprised about his description about the person he likes. Just ignore the 'funny' part, it seems that...he's talking about me.  
"And, right now, that person that I really like, is right in front of me."  
I was even more surprised about the last sentence. I looked at him with surprised eyes. Then, he smiled.  
"Si. That person is you, Romano. Te amo, mi Romano."  
I was surprised about his words. He just said 'I love you' to me. I can't control my feelings during that time. My heart was about to burst during that time. Then, I said the very words I want to tell him for a very long time.  
"T-Ti amo, bastardo!"  
He looked surprised when I said that. Then, he smiled and hugged me.  
"You are the one that I will love, Romano. I will love no one but you."  
He then, kissed me at the lips. I can't move away nor push me him away. It's just that, I really love him so badly...  
"You look so cute, mi amor."  
"Shut up, damn it!"

* * *

**A/N: **OK...I will stop here for a while. Let me know if you want to read more lovey-dovey moment about Romano and Spain in Romano's love diary, OK? Gracias, reader! Leave me requests anytime. Let me admit one thing: I have never thought that Entry #05 is very very very long...  
I'm reminding you all, I'm a 12 year old boy who slightly likes yaoi.


	2. Entry 6 - Entry 10

**A/N:** **OK...Because I'm very very bored and only one reader just read this and wants me to continue the whole thing, (sigh) I had no choice but to do Entries 6 - 10 (even though I haven't come up with any moments)! So, bear with me guys and sorry for my errors...**

* * *

**Romano's Love Diary (Entry #6 - Entry #10)**

* * *

Entry #6

Dear Love Diary,  
Ah...It's sucks! Just remembering about that very day when that bastardo kissed me gives me the damn creeps. And, because I kept worrying about that stupid moment, I'm getting even more nervous whenever I see that guy or I am with him. I tried avoiding him as possible as I can. But, I don't know. Whenever I try avoiding him, my heart keeps beating so fast and I think that it is saying that I should at him, even a single, quick glance. I just can't. But, I always wonder...Is it just me or I really am madly in love with that Spagnolo ragazzo?

Entry #7

Dear Idiotic Love Diary,  
I hate myself! Why am I acting like a total idiota!? I just don't understand! Why did this have to happen!?  
Today, at lunch, while I was on my way to the rooftop, someone patted back. I was angry of course. As I turned around, I was about to shout. Well, not until I realize it was actually him, grinning at me.  
"Hola, Romano!"  
I was surprised and I blushed a little and looked away. "C-Ciao..."  
Then, that guy simply chuckled that it annoyed me. "Can I eat lunch with you?"  
I was even more surprised and I blushed even more. My face was very very warm.  
"R-Romano? Tu cara está roja."  
"Sh-Shut up, damn it! A-Anyway...if you really want to eat lunch with me, I...don't really mind, actually..."  
I didn't even look at him in the eye. I felt that my body is shaking because I'm freaking nervous! Damn it! What was wrong with me!?  
"¿En serio?"  
"Si..."  
"Wah! I'm happy! Gracias, Roma!"  
"L-Let me go, damn it!"  
"Si, si."  
Then, the two of us ate lunch together and we had a nice chat. I'll admit, it was fun. But, letting him join with me? That's not me at all. But, who am I kidding? I love that guy. Then, that answers my question in my previous entry. Is it just me or I really am madly in love with that Spagnolo ragazzo?  
Yes. I really really am madly in love with that guy.

Entry #8

Dear Stupid Love Diary,  
I have never thought it happened at the library. No...  
Because I arrived very early at school that only Veneciano and that potato bastardo are in the room, I decided to go to the library to study. Well, I have never thought there was a surprise quiz, according to Veneciano. So, I quickly went to the library and started studying.  
While I was reading, a familiar voice rang out just beside me.  
"Is this seat free?"  
"Si."  
Then, as I looked beside me, I saw that bastardo, reading a book. I was very very surprised, I became nervous at the same time and I blushed very hard.  
"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here, you bastardo!?"  
"Shh...! Cállate, Romano. We're in the library."  
"S-Sorry..."  
I sighed and made my voice a little bit quiet. I looked around and much to my surprise, no one was actually in the library.  
"B-But, what the freaking hell are you doing here!?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm studying. I can't believe that our maestro prepared a surprise quiz for us. And, I'm not really that smart, you know."  
"I actually have the same situation as you are..."  
W-Wait! Why did that slip out of my mouth!?  
"Eh? You're also studying for the quiz, Romano?"  
"Of course, I am, damn it! Hmph!"  
I looked away from him and started reading. But, I can't freaking focus! I don't know! My mind is spinning like swirls and twirls. Damn it! I'm annoyed. I gave up, so I lay my face on the somewhat cold, wooden table. Then, I felt someone tousling my hair. I knew that the only ones who are here are me an that guy. So, it was him who was tousling my hair. I blushed and closed my eyes. Then, I felt that someone kissed me at the forehead and whispered, "Buenas noches."  
I was to tired, that I took a nap. But luckily, during the test, I was able to get a high score. Thank goodness...

Entry #9

Dear Love Diary,  
Nothing much happened with me and the bastardo guy. That's why I'm having this weird feeling that, he probably hates me right now. He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't approach to me, nor does he look at me in the eye. But, whenever I caught him looking at him, he just simply smile at me and walks away. I'm having a bad feeling about this...Is he starting to hate me...? I guess, I should better to apologize to him...

Entry #10

Dear Love Diary,  
I actually can't believe that this happened in my whole life.  
I was on my way to my home. I simply feel a little bit worried and sad because I'm still worrying about that guy's actions yesterday. It's just that, I don't actually understand about it. All I know is that, he probably hates me now and I need to apologize.  
Much to my surprise, as I arrived, I was surprise to see that bastardo at the door, probably waiting for me. I stood there, surprised.  
"Hola! Welcome home! Come in! I have something to show you!"  
I simply walked towards him and then, he stepped aside and he opened the door for me. And then, much to my surprise, everything was decorated like there is some kind of party going on.  
"W-What is this, for?"  
Then, that bastardo grabbed my hand and then, he pulled me all the way to the couch. He told me to sit there and wait for him. Then, he went to the kitchen. So, I simply waited for him and looked around. Balloons, ribbons, and all sorts of decoration were decorated in the whole room. What the freaking hell is going on?  
Finally, that guy came out of the kitchen and much to my surprise, he was holding a cake, shaped as a tomato. Then, he putted it on the table in front of me. Then, I read the words written on the tomato-shaped cake (even its color is red with the leaves colored green).  
"'Happy Birthday, Romano. -Spain'" I read. Then, I remembered. Today is my birthday. I looked at the guy with surprised eyes.  
"H-How did you know today was my-!"  
"I figured that you and Ita-chan had the same birthday. Just a little while ago, I was at Ita-chan's house and celebrated his birthday. And, it seems that everyone can't celebrate your birthday because everyone was like, they were drunk. That's why I decided to came here and celebrate your birthday."  
"B-But...I thought that...you hate me now!"  
Wait, what!?  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Romano? Did you misunderstand something?"  
I was surprised when he said that. Then, he smiled and kissed me at the forehead.  
"Roma, I would never hate you. Do you remember what I said to you, Romano? You are the one that I will love, Romano. I will love no one but you. I will never hate you, Romano. I love you. I really really love you from the bottom of my heart."  
Then, he grabbed my hand and putted it on his chest.  
"Can't you feel it, Romano? My heart is beating so fast..."  
He is right. His heart is beating like, crazy. Then, I looked at him and then, he kissed me at my lips. I couldn't move him away. I really love him so much. I simply enjoyed the kiss. As we parted, he looked at me and smiled.  
"Te amo, Romano."  
"Ti amo..., Spain."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to say. All of the moments came into my mind and I found myself typing it! Gah! What should I do, what should I do, what should I do, WHAT SHOULD I DO!? Forgive me if you found this not good than the first 5 entries. As I said, I haven't thought up the moments and I was bored so, I decided to continue this thing. Lo siento!  
But, on the bright side, I finally had the chance to Google Translate some words. There are some words which might be familiar to you so, I didn't had to translate it. But, I will write them at the translation as soon as possible. Here is the translation:  
**

**Italian  
_Spagnolo ragazzo_ - Spanish guy  
_Si..._ - Yes... (Hey! It's also an Italian word!)  
_Ti amo..., Spain_ - I love you..., Spain**

**Spanish  
_Tu cara está roja._ - Your face is red.  
_¿En serio? _- Really?  
_Cállate, Romano._****- Be quiet.  
**_**maestro **_**- teacher  
_Te amo, Romano. _- I love you, Romano.  
**


	3. Entry 11 - Entry 15

**A/N: (sigh) I know that I haven't been planning for days about Entries 11 - 15. But, as far I know, I'm writing the whole thing in my PDA and I didn't had the chance to Google Translate some words. So, bear with me guys and hope you will all like it! Once more, I really hate myself for doing this because the previous five entries are EPIC FAILS! TTATT**

* * *

**Romano's Love Diary (Entry 11 - Entry 15)**

* * *

Entry #11

Dear Stupid Love Diary,  
Three days have passed after my birthday. It seems that I'm getting more stupid whenever I see him. Because, whenever I do, he smiles at me and greets me. And he always eats is lunch with me at the rooftop. Can someone please tell me what kind of love is this!? Gah! What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I freaking out like crazy!? Because I am so nervous and I don't know what to do. It's just that whenever I see him, my heart beats so fast and I feel very very nervous. I am stupid, right?

Entry #12

Dear Curse-You Love Diary,  
While I was on my way to the rooftop, someone lightly pulled my shirt. I looked behind and saw that tomato bastardo smiling at me like an idiota. But, I would admit that's he is good-looking whenever he smiles. But, I'm even more good-looking than him, right? Nah! Whatever. -_-"  
"Hola, Romano!"  
"C-Ciao..."  
"Are you going to the rooftop again?"  
"Do you think I'm not? It's already a part of my daily routine at school."  
"Really? Well, anyway, I came hereto invite you to eat lunch with me at the cafeteria."  
"Why there!? Freaking hell! There are lots of people there!"  
"Calm down, Romano. But you know, there are actually a few people there. Almost all of the students are gone due to sickness."  
"Is it really that serious?"  
"Si. From what I've hear, I think it is a...flu."  
"Eh!?"  
"Well, anyway, are you coming with me or not?"  
During that time, I don't know which should I choose. Him or my favorite spot? Still I really don't want to go to that cafeteria. It's hell there! But, if he insists, well, I guess...  
"Fine! I'll go with you, damn it!"  
"Great! Vamos, Romano!"  
I simply followed him to the cafeteria. And I'm still thinking about my biggest mistake in my life: why did I have to choose him over my favorite spot? What's more, why did I have to go with him at the first place? Tell me, what the hell is this, anyway?  
When we arrived, we started eating our lunch. While I was eating my lunch, that bastardo poked my shoulder.  
"What is it, damn it!?"  
Then, he pointed at the right side of my lips.  
"You have some little grains of rice at the right side of your lips, Romano."  
I looked at my lips and noticed some grains of rice.  
"T-Thanks for telling me."  
I was about to wipe my lips with my hand when that Spaniard grabbed my hand.  
"Let me."  
He wiped those 'little grains of rice' with his bare thumb. After doing so, he licked his thumb. I turned very red when he did that.  
"Not bad."  
"Shut the freaking hell up, you idiota!"  
Then, he simply chuckled. Luckily, it seems that no one bothers our conversation. In the end, I really can't forget this! It's just-! ARGH! I'M FREAKING UP AGAIN!

Entry #13

Dear Help-Me Love Diary,  
All of a sudden, while I was on my way to my classroom this morning, someone patted my back a little bit hard. I turned with angry eyes. But, I was surprised to see that so-called awesome bastardo, Prussia, and that flirty perverted bastardo, France.  
"Hey, zhere!" that Prussian greeted me.  
"What do you want?"  
"I heard zat you have a crush on our friend."  
"What the hell are you talking about!? I don't have a crush towards to that damn tomato bastardo, damn it!"  
"Ohohohohon~!" that French laughed. "Enough lies. I know it. I am a love expert, after all."  
"Shut the freaking hell up you wine bastardo!"  
"Now, now, calm down."  
Then, that French bastardo crossed his arms and looked at me with a half-serious, half-annoyed face.  
"But still, why do you keep denying it, even though it is true?" he said.  
"Because there is no way in hell that it is true!"  
"Come on!" that Prussian said. "Spain told us zat he loves but ze problem is, he doesn't know if you love him back."  
I was surprised from that so-called awesome bastardo. Is it...really true?  
"So, in other words..."  
"Oui. We are here to confirm whether you have feelings to our friend."  
"Now, ze question is vhat? Do you love our friend back?"  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I clenched my fists and left them.  
"H-Hey! where are you going!?" that french bastardo called.  
"At the rooftop, damn it!"  
As I arrived at the rooftop, I looked at the sky. As I watched the clouds passing by, I remembered my moments with that tomato bastardo, I couldn't take it anymore. I clenched my chest. I remembered that I told him that I loveh im but, what made him think that is not true...? Damn it! I can't think very well...

Entry #14

Dear Love Diary,  
I've kept thinking about what happened yesterday. I'm also still wondering. I did told him that I love him but, what made him think that wasn't true? I need to find the answer.  
While I was thinking, someone tugged my shirt lightly from behind. I looked behind and saw Veneciano with a worried face.  
"Hey, hey, Fratello! S-Something's wrong with Spain-niichan."  
"Huh? Where the hell did that came from? Anyway, why did you say that, Veneciano?"  
"W-Well, it seems that, he's not like his usual self. He is very cheerful and always smiling. but this is the first time that I saw him frown."  
"Is that so...?"  
"I think it has something to do with what I told him, probably."  
I was surprised from what Veneciano said.  
"When and what did you tell to that bastardo!?"  
"W-Well, last Monday, while I was walking on my way home with Spain-niichan, he started to talk about you. then, all of a sudden, he asked if you had any other past relationships."  
"And, what did you say?"  
"I said that only a few women and a man. When I said that, Spain-niichan seemed surprised then, he simply smiled and the two of us kept on chatting."  
"...Thanks, Veneciano."  
"Eh?"  
"You helped me. Now, can you leave for a sec?"  
"O-OK. A-Adieu!"  
Now, I finally knew the reason. He must have thought that I was only paying with his feelings for me. But as for now, all I have to do is to clear this misunderstanding...And tell him the truth.

Entry #15

Dear Helpful Love Diary,  
I somehow feel happy today. this afternoon, I was eating my lunch at the rooftop. And as expected, that bastardo arrived. He seemed so cheerful and happy and his beaming smile never disappeared even this once, except for that time, though.  
"Hola, Romano!"  
"C-Ciao..."  
He sat beside me and started eating his lunch. Silence occurred for a few minutes. then, I did my best to explain.  
"S-Spain, I-I-!"  
He looked at me with a surprised look.  
"What is it, Romano?"  
"I-I...I have something to tell you...You see, I-I noticed that you're somewhat jealous. B-But, I am not playing your feelings. Because, I really really love you. B-But, if you can't accept the fact, t-then..."  
All of a sudden, that bastardo chuckled to himself.  
"W-Why are you chuckling all of a sudden, you bastardo!?"  
"Romano, what are you talking about? I'm not jealous or anything."  
"B-But, what about what Veneciano told you? H-He said that you were surprised when he said that I once had a relationshi[ with a guy."  
"That is because, I can't believe that you really had a relationship with a guy."  
I simply gave him an annoyed smile which says, "Oh, really?"  
"T-Then, Veneciano saw you frown yesterday."  
Well, that is because I was worried about you."  
"Is that a lie?"  
"No, no. Why would I even lie to mi amor?"  
"Then, your two friends told me that you weren't sure whether I love you back."  
Then, that Spaniard smiled and me a sad smile.  
"Because, I am really not sure that you love me back. Just like you said, I was doubting whether you were playing my feelings. But, since you told me that you weren't then, I guess I should steal a kiss, eh?"  
As he said so, he leaned a little bit closer to me and kissed me. I...am not lying. These are my true feelings. I really love that idiota. That bastardo. I really love him so badly, I want him to be mine. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: OK...Now, that was an epic ending sentence...It seems that I'm losing my manliness because of that. Oh, didn't I tell you before? I am a boy! anyway, lo siento about the errors (especially about Prussia's and France's accent.) Also, I don't think Romano's explanation was a good one. Because I don't know what I want Romano to say to Spain. That's why, lo siento. Also, as I said, I'm using my PDa in writing this thing. Anyway, hope you will all like it!  
RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	4. Entry 16 - Entry 18

**A/N: Hola, mi amigas. This is me again. Because, I am once again bored and I've only come up with a few scenes, please forgive me about the errors and the fails. I just made the whole thing out of boredom. I'm like, "HUWHAAT!?" when I remembered that I haven't thought of any scenes yet. So, please, bear with me, people! Gracias!**

* * *

**Romano's Love Diary (Entry 16 - 18)**

* * *

Entry 16

Dear Love Diary,  
Gwafufufufun...~! What does that phrase for? It means that I am annoyed because I can't forget that phrase I just wrote in the previous ending, damn it! Argh! Gwafufufufun...~! I don't know what to do! Also, it's raining very hard today. Ah! I'm so bored and annoyed at the same time. When I got my small tomato plushie, I looked at it for a few seconds and remembered that guy!

Entry 17

Dear Love Diary Who Brings Bad Luck,  
I can't believe this have to happen. Luckily, the rain stopped this early morning. Because of that, I planned to go to my usual cafe to order my usual morning coffee. After my order arrived, I took a sip of my hot coffee as I looked outside. Suddenly, I heard noises coming from the counter. I took a glance and much to my surprise, I saw that so-called awesome bastardo, that pervert and...and...AH! HE'S HERE! That freaking annoying tomato bastardo is H-E-R-E! I quickly hid my face with the menu. After a few seconds, a voice rang out.  
"Can we seat here?"  
I putted the menu down, just to see that tomato bastardo with his friends! But, what made me surprised is that, that idiotic Spaniard didn't even looked surprised and said, 'Ah! Romano, is that you?'. Then, there's one explanation for this: he already saw me before I hid my face with the menu.  
"Romano? Did you hear me? Oi! Romano!"  
I simply sighed and replied with a 'Yeah.' Then, he sat beside me while his pals sat across the table. I removed my sunglasses because they found me out.  
"Well then, I would like to hear and explanation as to why you guys are here? Damn it, all I ever wanted is peace and quiet."  
Then, that Spaniard patted my head.  
"Now, now, Romano. All we ever wanted is to bond each other. But, when I saw you, I decided that we should bond with you, mi amigo."  
"Shut up, you tomato bastardo!"  
Then, the Prussian laughed his annoying laugh.  
"Kesesesesesese! Why don't you just finish drinking your coffee then leave? Then, you will have peace and quiet for sure!"  
"Prussia!" that Spaniard snapped.  
"Oh, you're right. Now, that I think about it, I guess that, I have to finish drinking my coffee then leave. Thank you, 'awesome' bastardo." I simply replied as I quickly finished my coffee and left. I knew that I already paid the bill earlier so, I didn't have to pay anyway.  
As I went outside, I looked through the window and saw that Spaniard [probably] scolding that awesome guy.  
"Why are you acting like that, Prussia?"  
"I'm zorry. I waz only making a joke. But, I've never thought he will took that, anyway."  
"Of course he will! Jeez! Now, you two stay here while I look for Romano, OK? Adios!"  
Oh, no! I need to hurry back home before he finds me! But, before I could make a move, I could that bastardo's call and footsteps. He kept calling me but, I kept running away from him. Then, all of a sudden, I bumped unto something. And, much to my surprise, it was a hand. It smelled like fresh tomatoes. I looked above and much to my biggest surprise, it was that Spaniard, smiling at me.  
"Got you, toro!"  
"Let me go, you bastardo."  
"I will, until you, me and my friends will have a lively chat, OK?"  
"Fine..."  
So, me and that bastardo had a 'lively chat' with his friends. But, I'll admit, he is quite fast for he was able to overtake and catch me that easily...Just, how did he...?

Entry 18

Dear Love Diary,  
Today is Sunday and I had nothing else to do. Until someone knocked on the door. I was annoyed, for I knew that would be that idiota. But, much to my surprise, it was someone else. He is somewhat tanned, wearing a long-sleeved sweater, khaki pants and brown shoes. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail. His brown eyes seemed to gleam. That guy is as passionate as that bastardo but even more idiotic than him. He is the one and only 'brother' of Spain, the mango-loving Philippines.  
"Kamusta ka na, Romano?"  
"I'm fine as usual, damn it. By the way, what brings you here?"  
"Heheh! There's something I want to talk about, ya know."  
"Huh? About what?"  
"Your love about Kuya Spain."  
I suddenly spitted my coffee when he suddenly said that.  
"R-Romano! Are you alright?"  
"I-I'm fine. It's just that I'm surprised when you said that you're going to talk about that."  
"Well, because I found the two of you sweet."  
"Wh-What the freaking hell did you just say!?"  
"Huh? I said that the two of you are sweet with each other. Meaning, the two of you are so perfect."  
"SH-SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP, DAMN IT!"  
"Oi, oi! 'Wag mainit ang ulo!"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, don't be hot-headed. In other words, don't be angry. Jeez, even Kuya didn't taught you about my language. Only the basics. Well, anyway, I guess, I'll just have to tell ya about something."  
Philippines sat down on the couch and looked at me sternly.  
"You see, I've heard from Kuya that you were surprised about him for overtaking you and catching you at the same time. that was yesterday, I believe?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Hay naku! If you really love Kuya then, you should know who he really his. His skills, talents, habits and a lot more. It's like, getting along with a person even more. That's probably why Kuya insisted you to have a chat with him and his friends, yesterday."  
"H-How did you-?"  
"He told me the whole incident yesterday and told me that I should check ye out."  
"D-Did he?"  
"Yep. When I asked him why can't he go here, he replied to me, saying, 'I must not meet him. For now, I shall wait.'. I didn't understand what he meant but, I went here, anyway."  
"I-I see."  
"Anyway, let me tell ya my other purpose for coming here."  
"That is?"  
"I'm wishing you luck, Romano. Kuya loved a lot of people but, he gave all of his love to you the most. That's why, I'm wishing you luck. I'm not jelly-jelly or something."  
"'Jelly-jelly'?"  
"It's some kind of a pun for the word, 'jealous'. Anyway, let me tell you about something."  
"What?"  
"Are you still wondering about yesterday when he was able to overtake and catch you that easily?"  
"Yeah. I'm quite impressed."  
Then, Philippines chuckled lightly.  
"'Cause he has the skills of a matador."  
"A matador? You mean, a bull-fighter?"  
"Yeah. Because of his talent, he was able to overtake and catch ye."  
"So, that's what he meant by, 'Got you, toro.'."  
"He thought that you were a bull escaping from him. But, hope you understand him."  
Then, Philippines stood up and went for the door.  
"Wishing you luck, Romano. Bye!"  
When he left, I remembered the words he told me. That I should know more about that tomato-loving bastardo. I...Ireally want to know more about him. Because, if you don't know well about the person you love, it's like that person is a friend to you. But, Spain, he is more than just a friend. I...I love him. I love him more than anyone else. Guess, I should thank Phili once we meet again...

* * *

**A/N: I cannot accept this very very very long entries! I promise, I will write Entry 19-20 ASAP. By the way, let me translate some words for ye!  
**

**Spanish  
toro - bull**

**Filipino  
Kamusta ka na? - How are you?  
Kuya - Brother  
'Wag mainit ang ulo - Literally translated as, 'Don't have a hot head.' and/or 'Don't be hot-headed. 'which means, 'Don't be angry.'  
Hay naku! - Geez!**

**RFF. Review, Favorite, Follow. See you guys next time!**


	5. Entry 19 - Entry 20

**A/N: Hi, guys-I mean-girls. It's the one and only me, again. I've noticed that I haven't got any reviews about the story, again. Probably because it's still incomplete, right? Well anyway, the reason that I have to cut off the last time is that you might get too bored about reading unnecessary entries. But, they are quite related to the story. Well, anyway, guess I have to write down my two 'unprepared' scenes to complete the Entry 16 - 20 entries. Hope you will all like it! ^^**

* * *

**Romano's Love Diary (Entry #19 - #20)**

* * *

Entry #19

Dear Stupid Love Diary,  
I can't believe this have to happen...I'm DOOMED! TTATT You see, what happened today was 100% unbelievable!  
This afternoon, while I was eating my lunch at the rooftop again, that tomato bastardo suddenly came out of nowhere. Like, hell I knew where he came from. Well, anyway, he greeted me and then, we had our usual conversation. But during that time, I thought about what Phili told me. That I should know more about this...this...Spaniard idiota. I was about to talk to him about Phili's visit yesterday until...  
"Na, Romano, can you go out with me?"  
I was surprised about that guy's words. I was like, what the freaking hell did he just say? Think about it! When someone says that he wants to go out with you, doesn't that mean a date!? NO FREAKING WAY THIS HAPPENED!  
"Wh-Wh-What's with that sudden proposal, you idiota!?"  
"Eh? B-But, Romano..."  
Isn't that strange? That was the first time he stammered. He also looked away during that time...  
"Well, you see, um...It's just that, I want to know more about you. Beside the fact that you're foul-mouthed and Veneciano's brother, it's just that I really want to know more about you. For you are the person that I really love. Because I don't know what to do, I told Filipinas about it. After telling him the details, he simply chuckled and said, 'Why won't the two of you have a date? Besides, that's the only way for lovers to know more about each other.' So, um..."  
I understood what he said. But, it seems to be a coincidence. I want to know more about him and he wants to know more about me, it's a coincidence! Pure coincidence! But, that damn Phili just made his move again, huh? But, still, since he said that it's the only way for 'lovers'...  
"F-Fine!"  
"H-Huh?"  
"I-I'll go out with you, damn it!"  
"Eh!? R-Really, Romano!?"  
Then, that bastardo became so happy that he hugged me so tightly. But, I can't push him away.  
"Tomorrow, I'll come to your house, OK?"  
"G-Got it...damn it!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, while the incident was happening...  
**I was right behind that very door, listening to those two lovers. Aren't they sweet? I'm so proud of you, Kuya. You've got Romano to have a date with you. Isn't that great? I sure hope that those two will get along with each other. Ang sweet naman nila! Tuloy, napapa-jelly-jelly na naman ako~! (Those two are so sweet! Because of that, I'm getting *jelly-jelly again~!)  
(*jelly-jelly = jealous)

* * *

Entry #20

Dear You-Lucky-Bastardo Diary,  
Today is the day. Today is my date with that Spaniard bastardo. When I woke up this morning, I quickly took a bath and made sure that I'm looking OK. Then, I quickly choose my clothes for the occasion. When I realized what I was doing, I feel like I'm excited about this date. I blushed and clenched my fists. Then, I went to the leaving room and sat on the couch, staring at the clock, waiting for that idiota. He said that he will arrive here 8 o'clock sharp. And when it was exactly 8 o'clock, the doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door. Much to my surprise,b it was that tomato bastardo, wearing a brown khaki vest over his red shirt with string tassels. He also wore brown khaki pants with boots that reaches the knees. He also brought a bouquet of red Spanish roses with him.  
"Hola, mi amor. Did you wait so long?"  
He said as he smiled at me. Then, he handed me the bouquet. I quickly got it from him and gave him a 'thank you'.  
"Sorry that I was late."  
"I-It's alright, damn it!"  
Then, he smiled and held his hand to me. "Shall we go?"  
I nodded shyly. Then, the two of us left.  
We went to various places here in Italy and we also went to Spain. We went to Sagrada Familia which, according to that tomato bastardo, is said to be unfinished until now. Then, we ate at a Spanish restaurant and had a chat.  
"Are you feeling comfortable, mi amor?"  
He smiled at me. I blushed and looked away from him.  
"I-I'm...OK."  
"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me."  
"I said, I'm fine, damn it...~!"  
I was annoyed about his worries about me.  
Then, our chat continued on. We talked about ourselves and a few memories from the past. As I listen to that guy, I finaly understood who he really was.  
While walking around the streets, we suddenly heard a 'boom!' coming from the sky. As we look up, we saw fireworks.  
"Fireworks..."  
The two of us muttered as we watch the fireworks in awe. Then, we looked at each other. Our eyes gleamed as the fireworks boomed. Before we knew it, we found ourselves kissing each other.  
As we arrived home, we _**did something at the bed**_...And because of that, I don't want to write ANYTHING about it, damn it! I know that the ones who are reading this thing are perverts (or not but, whatever)!

* * *

**A/N: I actually don't want to write about what happened at the bed! And I swear to myself that I should stop any Rated T+ but, I will only give a hint to it. Well anyway, sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait. Hope you will all like it. ^^**


	6. Entry 21 - Entry 22

**A/N: Hello, once again, people. Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, especially to Hetalia Feliciano who reviewed twice (probably because of some errors in the first review) and to Hinata Carriedo Vargas who (almost) always reviews in this story. Thanks, by the way. And now, let's see what happens next after Romano and Spain _did something at the bed_...Sorry, by the way, for I made these entries out of boredom. Hope you will all like it. ^^**

* * *

**Romano's Love Diary (Entry #21 - #22)**

* * *

Entry #21

Dear Stupid Love Diary,  
This morning, I found myself in my bed, with my blanket covering my naked body. Gee, I suddenly freaked out like hell! What's worst, someone's sleeping beside me. Do you know who that person is? It's that fastidioso Spagnolo idiota!  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
I screamed in my mind. I calmed down and looked at that guy, who is still sleeping peacefully. I checked the clock and I was surprised about the time. It was already 8:30 a.m. and I'm late at school! With that bastardo!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
I screamed again in my mind. Gah, I'm freaking out like hell! I took a shower and wore my school uniform and then rushed downstairs and quickly got a piece of bread and a tomato and eat. After that, I was about to leave until I heard a voice coming from the stairs.  
"What's the noise all about, Romano?"  
I looked and saw that tomato idiota covered in sheets of blanket. He then yawned at sat on the couch at the living room.  
"I NEED TO HURRY, DAMN IT! I'M GETTING LATE!"  
"Cálmate, Romano. We don't have classes today."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE CLASSES TODAY!? TODAY'S MONDAY, DAMN IT!"  
That guy sighed before continuing. Then, he handed my red cellphone with a tomato cellphone-chain to me.  
"Filipinas texted to you. He said that classes today are cancelled because the teachers' had a vacation. They said that classes will resume next week."  
I became silent at first and muttered, "Eh?"  
I lowered my head and sat on the couch as I give out a big heavy sigh.  
"Oh, damn it! Why did I have to worry about it in the first place? Gah, I'm so stressed right now."  
I loosened my tie as I said so. I looked at that guy who was smiling at me. I then, stood up and went upstairs.  
"I'm going to get you some clothes, damn. Wait there, got it?"  
"Si, Romano. Gracias."  
"Tsk!"  
After I got some clothes, I went downstairs and much to my surprise, that bastardo was cooking at the kitchen. He was wearing nothing except for a blanket that covered the lower part of his body and an apron. He then, looked at my direction.  
"Gracias again, Romano. Lo siento si me convierte en una carga para ti."  
"Va tutto bene. Aren't you going to change?"  
"I'll change later after cooking. Ooh! It's done!"  
Then, with a spatula, the Spaniard guy putted two fried eggs on a plate. Then, he putted the plate on the table. As he did so, I noticed that on the table, there was a bowl of rice and two hotdogs on another plate. I also noticed to empty plate on the table, one at the left while the other at the right. There were also a spoon and fork beside the plates.  
"Oh well then, I guess I have to change into something comfy."  
The Spaniard bastardo said so as he removed the apron. He approached me and showed me his hand, saying that I should give him the clothes. I gave it to him and then, he went upstairs.  
"Oh! Go eat ahead, Romano! I'll be back right away, after all."  
He said that before he went upstairs. I sighed as I removed my tie and jacket. I went to the dining table and took a seat. But, the problem is, I can't eat without him. I don't even know why.  
I only started eating when he joined with me. While eating the breakfast, he and I had a lively chat.  
"So, when the freaking hell are you gonna leave this place?"  
"I'm not even sure. Maybe tomorrow, I guess."  
"Huh!? Why?"  
"It's a 'thank you' for lending me your clothes. But they are a little bit tight."  
"Well, sorry about that because of my height."  
That Spaniard chuckled at that statement and blushed a little.  
"You looked like a tomate again, Romano."  
"Zitto, idiota!"

Entry #22

Dear You-Very-Unlucky Diary,  
This afternoon, me and that free-loader bastardo were watching a love story drama series in the TV. I can't even take it about those 'sweet words', those 'sad moments', those 'kisses and hugs' and whatever. But, as for that tomato bastardo, it's the opposite. He sometimes blushes or chuckles silently to those 'sweet words', cries a river on those 'sad moments', and squeals like an average fangirl to those 'kisses and hugs'.  
"Why can't you just watch it silently, damn it!"  
I scolded as I glared at him.  
"But, Romano, it's just that story is so sweet! Besides, I don't want Antonio go to England and leave Lovina! It's so...so-!"  
And then, he hugged me and cried once more. I blushed a little as I got annoyed.  
"Damn it, just calm down, already. Besides, isn't 'Antonio' your real name? Say, if I was Lovina and you decided that you must go to England, will you leave me?"  
Oh my-! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DID I JUST ASK!?  
Then, suddenly, I heard that bastardo chuckled quietly. Then, he looked at me, smiling as he wiped away his tears.  
"Of course, I won't leave you like that Antonio in the series. Because, I love you. I really really love you, Romano. Didn't we had-!"  
"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT MENTIONING THAT AGAIN! IT GIVES ME THE FREAKING CREEPS, DAMN IT!"  
I said, as I smack him in his head that give him a bump.  
"Ouch, that's hurts!", he cried as he rubbed his head.  
"But, is it true? You will not leave me behind even though the reason for leaving me is so important to you?"  
"Of course, mi amor. I don't care what the reason is. All I ever care is that I will NEVER EVER leave you. I promise that."  
I was surprised from his words and blushed. Then, he smiled and said,  
"You look like a tomate again, mi amor."  
He then kissed me, and I can't push him away.  
A few minutes later, _**we did something at the couch. **_Since this is not allowed for young readers, I will not write the details about it. But, I know that some of you are perverts (or maybe not)! I don't want to write it and THAT'S IT.  
Then, he went to his own home. But, before he left, he gave a red string bracelet.  
"This is a 'thank you' for letting me stay here and a remembrance in order not to worry or think about me."  
"Yeah, right. Thanks."  
"No problem."  
Then, he gave me a goodbye kiss at my forehead and went on his way home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I have to cut it off again here. But I hope you will like the first two entries. Please, do forgive Romano (and me) for not writing the details about you-know-what. The second entry was my favorite. Why? It was the, 'I don't want Antonio go to England and leave Lovina.', if you get what I mean. I purposely did that. I'm so evil, right? Well anyway, let me give you the translation of the some words/phrases/sentences.  
**

**Italiano  
fastidioso Spagnolo idiota - annoying Spanish idiot  
Va tutto bene - It's alright  
Zitto, idiota! - Shut up, you idiot!  
**

**Español  
Cálmate, Romano. - Calm down, Romano.  
Filipinas - Philippines  
Si, Romano. Gracias. - Yes, Romano. Thanks.  
Lo siento si me convierte en una carga para ti. - Sorry if I become a burden to you.  
**


End file.
